total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Justin
Justin, labeled The Eye Candy was the secondary antagonist and contestant competing on Total Drama Back in Action as a member of the Cutthroat Castmates. Justin is considered one of the top ten villains of the series, and returns to compete again in Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains, as a member of the Villainous Vipers. Total Drama Back in Action Justin arrived with the rest of the cast in Lights, Camera, Action and was placed on the Cutthroat Castmates. with Blaineley and Harold.]] He begins the season trying to manipulate the females of his team (notably Courtney and Blaineley) with his good looks, but only succeed in manipulating Blaineley. For the first three immunity challenges, Justin's team had won every single one and didn't have to vote anyone off, however, that didn't stop Justin from scheming. At the end of the third episode, he formed an alliance with Blaineley, and Harold to try and have the majority. By the fourth episode, Justin had begun targeting Beardo for his annoyance and tried to convince his alliance, and their other team mates to oust him. The team agreed and planned on throwing the challenge to eliminate him. Justin left fourth in the challenge and the plan succeed. At the elimination ceremony, Beardo was eliminated with a vote from Justin. A mutiny occurred next as Jasmine and Owen left their team and joined them. During the challenge, he had begun a fierce rivalry with, now opposing member, Gwen who had recently mutinied to the other team. The two seemingly had targeted each other every time it was there turn to attack. The Castmates lost the challenge and Justin voted with the majority to eliminate the liability, Owen. After a win in episode six, the Castmates then lost the last two challenges. Justin agreed to vote out Jasmine with the alliance and she was voted out in a 8-1 vote. He than begin to target Sam for his likability and close friendship with DJ. He tried extremely hard to get him eliminated but failed when both Blaineley and Harold convinced him to vote out the disliked Courtney. At the start of the merge, Justin's alliance convinced the other teammates to side with them to vote out the outsiders, Dawn, Gwen, Max, and Rodney. Gwen would eventually join them after some convincing from Leshawna. Justin didn't try too hard in the first two challenges because he knew he was safe until the final seven. At the first two merged award ceremonies, he voted for Dawn and Max to leave with the majority. At the final eight, Justin was ready to vote out Rodney for voting against him at the previous ceremony. He thought about creating an all guys alliance with Harold and Rodney but they refused. Justin again didn't try as hard to win the challenge. Before the elimination ceremony, he was convinced by Leshawna to vote out DJ for being too much a big threat. Although confused at first, he eventually agreed and voted against him with four other members of the alliance. During next episode's challenge, he didn't get to compete due to a twist where the first two people finished in part one would pick their teams. He was first shocked, thinking they were going to blindside him, but soon figured out that because he was rather dumb, he would only be a liability. He was happy that Rodney's team lost and later at the ceremony voted him out. Justin, now in the final six, figured out that Harold's closeness with Leshawna would be very threatening come final four. He and Blaineley talked it out and agreed to blindside him next. Despite his rivalry with Gwen, he had agreed to become official allies with her, unbeknownst to both, Leshawna heard them. He told her about his and Blaineley's plan and she reluctantly agreed. During the challenge, he was partnered up with Gwen and they worked surprisingly well together. The duo made it to the "airport" second and arrived to the plane. When everyone finally jumped out of the plane and landed onto the ground, Justin, along with everyone else was surprised that no duo won the challenge. Before the ceremony, Blaineley told Justin that she got Sam's vote to oust Harold, and then at the ceremony, together the foursome voted against Harold. However, Leshawna sensed that Harold would be next and gave her idol to him, negating his votes, eliminating Justin with two votes. Justin walked to the lame-o-sine in shock as everyone fare-welled him. At the finale, Justin was surprised that Blaineley didn't reach the final two and that the eliminated mergers would become jurors. Throughout the episode, he criticized both of the finalists actions and motives. When it was finally his turn to speak, he asked both finalists how he helped them both make it that far and if they would be there without him. Gwen answered yes, while Leshawna answered no. When asked who he would vote for to win, he eagerly yelled Gwen since they became friends. When Gwen's win was announced, he congratulated her. Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains Appearances Voting History Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Total Drama Back in Action= LeHaroldArgueEliminationCeremony.png|Justin at his team's first Awards Ceremony. Castmates_Rank.png|Justin has made the merge. JustinOutTDBIA.png|Justin is blindsided by Leshawna. MxOz9QJ.png|Justin's thank you note to the viewers that "voted for him to return to the next season". |-| Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains= File:DrACcEz.jpg|Justin watching the two couples in the mess hall. See Also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Contestants Category:6th place Category:Villainous Vipers